The Council of Alicorn
by yobendav
Summary: This is the story of the Main mane 6 when the elements of harmony were wielded by Alicorns. We've all met Celestia and Luna who could not have wielded or had all 6 attributes of the 6 elements on their own, Twilight Sparkle meets one of their sisters and learns of what happened to the Alicorn race.
1. Chapter 1

The Council of Alicorn

Chapter 1

Nothing is truly everlasting, whether it is life, or death, peace, or war, and light and darkness, nothing sustains itself constantly; it only promises it's that it will change in time. No matter how powerful a force is or once was that force will fade and rise again. You can always try to sustain the perfect world around you, but nothing can stay that way without chaos raining down on your teetering perfect world. You in the end might even cause this event, that peaceful feeling is easily destroyed from the simplest of distractions that feeling may be lost for what seems like ages, but always returns never the less. Yet when that feeling is lost, is it truly lost? If we die or lose a part of our selves, are we lost? Can we return? As living beings we have to bitterly say no, yet what is lost will return in a different form, and those feelings live on.

It was a very busy day in Sweet Apple Acers, Ponies Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Apple jack eagerly awaited the arrival of the famous Herd. Rarity began franticly dusting, trying to remove every single speck of dust from the apple family barn. Muttering to herself in a mantra like way about: if this goes wrong she is done for. Twilight started to prepare herself the best way she knew how, with a dusty manual from apple jack to floating to her left and a pair of sheers sniping away at a bale of hay. Apple Jack was loading barrels of apples from the barn to the storage shed by the field, occasionally tossing Twilight or Rarity an apple to munch on as they prepared.

All three ponies knew that the herd supplies cloth all over Equestria, in both quantity and quality as wrinkled and old these sheep may be, their wool makes them look as radiant as the cloth they provide, The herd is made up of 216 sheep, each devoted to a single color. Their naturally thick, luxurious wool made the family famous even before Equestria existed. In modern day there wasn't a single gown, dress, robe, or blanket made without wool courtesy of the herd. They lived in a village consisting of only sheep where each lamb learned how to change their wool's pigments. They sang melodies that traced back to the original herd. Even with the constant demand and traveling of the herd this made it difficult but none the less they tried to bring home with them where ever they went. Their life was simple.

The barn was clear and ready for sheering; Twilight discovered the best technique for Sheering the sheep and Apple Jack brought the last barrel for wool in the barn. Rarity was beginning to lay down a carpet over the straw laden floor when the definite and clear sound of marching hooves began moving up the trail. All three ponies panicky ran towards the gate to greet and let the herd in. Over the horizon a perfect orderly array or sheep with the brightest blues in front and darkest reds in back began making their way to Sweet Apple Acers. As they got closer you could hear them sing of their arrival:

_The heard is bringing wool to the whole_

_Is this our goal?_

_Each color we show means much more_

_We have trekked across the land_

_In a shining band_

_So now our colors are worn wherefore_

_As generations start to go_

_Our colors still show_

_A tradition used from the start of time_

_Ceiftess Willow a radiant blue_

_She gave what she knew_

_Our wool and life continue to shine_

_As a herd we've learned to work with care_

_Our majestic hair_

_Forms a cloth that stays forever bright_

_To all we've met no use of dye_

_Just a magic eye_

_For the making of compelling light_

_As time unfolds so does our cloth_

_Untouched by any moth_

_A courtesy in return for peace_

_We'll help to keep all ponies warm_

_In any storm_

_With the power of our magical fleece_

When the song was over, the heard continued into Sweet apple Acers humming their tune. As Apple Jack showed the Sheep to the barn, Twilight was still stomping the ground in applause Exclaiming

"They actually sang Magical Fleece! I've only read about their folk songs none of which were written down, but I got to listen to one first hand! I bet spike will be jealous when I get home…"

As she continued to jabber about the last happening, as Rarity tried her best to drag her up to the barn. When the two caught up with Apple Jack, the herd was still harmonizing and marching in place. The most wrinkled sheep in the front row stopped marching abruptly, in reaction the beat of the heard began to dissipate along with the sheeps' harmonizing. This wrinkled sheep, with the faintest shade of soap blue wool stepped forward and spoke.

"I am Beatrus, the current Cheiftress of the herd" The tiny Sheep said in a Frim voice, "We come to supply the finest cloth in Equestria in return for seed for our crops"

"Well I'ma pleased to be acquainted with all yawl" Apple Jack said taking a bow "Im Apple Jack, and I'll be spinning you're wool today" Apple jack continued "This here is Twilight Sparkle, She'll be trimming most of yawl"

"Hello, everypony!" Twilight said to the vast herd

"And this is Rarity who's gonna make the cloth right quick" Apple Jack Added

"Charmed!" Said Rarity with a bow

"It is very nice to meet the three of you" Said Beatrus in a kinder voice. "Let us start"

Beatruss gave 3 strong baaas the herd replied responding in a much larger magnitude. The 100 or so sheep then began to make an organized line according to color in an unfolding like movement. When everypony was settled the sheering commenced; Twilight shaved each sheep clean not a scratch on one. Apple jack would then take the barrel of wool and spun it into thread. Lastly Rarity began to magically knit the thread together and fold the cloth neatly. The whole process was a simple task but time consuming, Even though about half the herd showed up. The Shaven Sheep were harmonizing and singing folk music outside the barn, it didn't help the fact that the three ponies were getting tired in the first place. They continued to sheer, string and sew the wool. It vibrant colors began attracting a plethora of critters. Butterflies especially. Nothing could be more relaxing.

Once the majority of the Herd was trimmed, the three ponies couldn't help but want a break. They joined the group of shaven sheep along with the wool Bering sheep to listen to the calming melodies. Apple jack was moving back and forth from a deep sleep and an intoxicated consciousness, Rarity laid a couple clumps of wool on a hay bale and was sleeping silently. Twilight tried to document each and every detail, but not long was she consumed in the music.

The sun became an orange ball of wool over the horizon. Most of the Herd and the three ponies were in a deep relaxed sleep. The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional bird chirp, and flutter of wings. While in her sleep Twilights horn began inexplicably glowing faintly, as if flowing with the hum of the remaining conscious sheep. This usually doesn't happen to any unicorn the sheep were peaceful and simple, their purpose for magic was for dye, yet her horn began to aluminate brighter. A few of the sleeping sheep were woken up by this; confused Baaas began to wake up others. The glowing dissipated, after constant growth, the horn stopped suddenly. Twilight still under a blissful sleep was oblivious to the situation. The sheep were calmed and they lowered their heads. The sun began to shed purples, reds, and oranges, and was beginning to leave Sweet Apple Acers.

As the last rays of Celestia's light were shown on the farm a burst of sudden light Startled and possibly blinded the Herd into alertness, Along with Twilight, Apple Jack and Rarity. As Twilight gained consciousness the light started fluctuating rapidly, till a sudden stop. The confused Herd and ponies were all gazing upon Twilight. Twilight was sitting there trying to figure out what had just happened herself when the sound of rapped flapping was in the wind. Rarity was first to make any sense of the situation and quickly galloped to check the cloth. Twilight and Apple jack caught on and followed her quickly. Rarity was double checking the cloth muttering to herself each specific shade of cloth to see if any flew off. Twilight's first instinct was to help her she began counting the yellows. Apple jack on the other hoof was staring into the distance paralyzed. She was not ready for another one, the last one left almost nothing for her family and Ponyvile. There was no warning this time, anything she could manage to do in the time she had would prove fruitless, after what seemed like ages of thinking Apple Jack Panicked deciding she could at least save the wool and the heard.

"SWARM!" Apple Jack exploded.

The already confused sheep went from drowsy babbling, to frightened squeals, Twilight and Rarity dropped their last predicament to see the origin of the flapping. Millions of specs in the distance were heading straight for Sweet Apple Acers. Apple jack has never experienced a swarm first hoof she was told of their terror and destruction of the last one by Big mac and granny smith, she was but a filly when it happened, too young to remember anything.

As the rest of the apple family became aware of the situation, Granny smith became a leading role. Everypony was assigned a job, it was tough work, epically under the sound of thousands of wings fluttering towards the farm, yet under the conditions, work was organized. Rarity began to package and label the finished cloth as twilight made the short simple teleports from the packages to the upper level of the barn. It was simple work but again the vast amounts of it and the time they had was limited. Apple jack and Big Macintosh, were schlepping as many apple barrels as possible o storage, both knew that the rest of the harvest would be nothing but scraps later that evening. Granny Smith, Apple bloom and Beatrus tried their best to get the Heard situated and comfortable. The incoming swarm seemed a wisp of smoke in the night, and to everypony seemed like it was taking for ever for this flustering cloud to strike. But,The more time the better.

As, the last of the sheep were herded in, cloth was packed, and Barrels of apple were stored, Everypony began to settle down. The Herd took up most of the barn, from the upper level of the barn to the cider cellar there was just enough room for the ponies. Big Macintosh barricaded the barn doors and brought a lantern over to the apple family. The flapping outside became louder not a single voice from the barn was made. The sheep have slept through worse situations, yet the apple family just sat there as that noise got louder, the silence after minutes or hours was broken by granny smith.

"This swarm's nothin' like the last one," she said staring into the lamp.

"You could hear the buzzin from miles around, Shure did give Ponyvile a scare, but not as much as us… It was after the fire in Everfree, smoke was billowin' out that place for days, We's were thinkn bout how's we was lucky that this here orchard was untouched, truth is fires are easy, just a splash of water and you've got an easy fix, not like swarms… it's like millions of brainless, destructive critters fattening themselves on whatever's in front of them, leaving nothing' but the ringing sound of a thousand angry beehives… We all could be out there trying to swat out a big bunch o' them, but that's never worked before, with swarms I got no special tricks cept' hiding with as much as we can carry…. Big Macintosh was bout Apple blooms age back when he was just little macmac, and Apple jack was no bigger than that there lamp, still learning to trot." Granny Smith smiled at the thought "This swam is different… maybe there's much less o' them varmints, Maybe it's not locust, what If they be parasprites!" Apple Jack began to panic,

"We don't stand any chance against that kind of swarm! We need to get to Ponyvile fast!"

"Maybe Twilight could teleport to the library, see if she can conjure up an extermination spell or to sugar cube corner, would that be of convenience to wake pinkie? Where is the darling to start with?" Rarity added

"I thought twi' was with you!" apple jack said frustratingly

"She Brought up the last box, then… Im not sure what happened to her."

"You should-a checked on her"

"She might still be up their I'll give a quick peek" Rarity said in a calming voice

Rarity started to maneuver herself around the sheep and to the second level, with her horn as a light source. The apple family was speechless, but they were all thinking the same thing; within the next couple of hours they could be left with nothing. Apple bloom was sniffling to herself, trying not to wake the Herd. The glow of the lantern seemed like the only comfort to the group. As Rarity made her way down Apple jack yelled in a whisper

"Did ya find her?"

"No, im afraid not."

Apple jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to take in the situation

"I'ma go and look for help, Rarity, when the swarm gets here send out a spark, Green if locusts, Red if parasites. Big mac, search the farm, every ware maybe twi' is some were out there. Apple bloom and Granny, search the barn. The second you see that spark, scurry on down to the barn and lock it tight all, yawl. Ima be back as soon as possible."

After Big Macintosh opened the gate Apple Jack bolted off the farm and towards the town, the immense fluttering fading to the sound of her hoofsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was franticly teleporting back and forth as fast as her horn would let her; the swarm was getting closer, and louder. This made no sense; it just came out of no ware! Once everything was stored and everypony was safe Twilight would get to her library to look upon the current situation, but she still had a few more boxes to go. The work was becoming inexplicably challenging for twilight, the boxes were fairly light but Twilight's problem wasn't the loads. She began to get a fierce headache making it much harder to make the simple teleport. It must be all the noise she thought, as she continued stacking the boxes. As the last box was sealed twilights horn glowed white instead of purple as she was trying to force this last teleport. Rarity saw a large burst of white light and mumbled to herself; well that's the last one.

Twilight was stunned by her own light, everything in sight was white, and besides confusion, the first thing she noticed was a feel of relief, her headache had cooled and faded. Twilight began to flutter her eyes trying to gain focus, nothing, just blank white space. Thoughts of blindness startled twilight, while shifting her head in all directions the sight of blankness worried her even more. She couldn't be far from Sweet Apple Acers; Twilight began to call out for Apple Jack, Rarity, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Beatrus and even Apple Bloom. No response. From that point she realized that the box was gone, what could have happened to that she thought. Trying to calm herself Twilight sat and tried to formulate what could have went wrong, did she do this? How was she producing that white light? Was she near Ponyvile? Was she even still in Equestria? Twilight new little about the land outside of Equestria, so little was documented, and what was is locked away in Canterlot.

Twilight had the strangest feelings right now, a confusion running deep into her mind, only numbed by that cooling relief. The properties of the situation began to unfold, as she sat, there was not the slightest feel of solid ground, she was just there. Twilight stood up and started trotting in one direction, no sound came from her hooves, she felt no contact with the ground either. Did sompony put a spell on her? Was she even moving? After what could have been hours, Twilight was not sure if she had traveled miles or haden't moved at all. Could this be a prank? Had the swarm gotten too Sweet Apple Acers? Oh no, what if something goes wrong, I've left them all alone. Twilight thoughts were anything but comfort, but it raised her determination to get out of whatever she was in.

Twilight used her best option, magic. She at first tried a teleport. Nothing. Actually more than nothing, her horn didn't even give off the smallest spark of magic. This was a new happening to twilight, she still felt her horn and it was still intact, but no magic. Twilight went through of a series of complicated charms and spells with the same result each time. Nothing. Twilight tried to force the simplest of spells, there was nothing to focus nopony to help her. Without both magic and her friends the emptiness was eerie, like it was a prison, no way out, no comfort, she was alone.

Twilight felt she was on the verge of insanity, that she would just sit exist for the rest of her life, this thought terrified her, she tried one more spell. This was tough, nothing to focus on and no idea where she was. As she was trying even harder her headache was coming back slowly getting more intense. Twilight tried harder. Behind the ever growing pain she could feel the slightest warm tingle in the back in her head. Twilight began expelling everything in her mind but the warm flicker; her horn resulted in a faint purple glow. The pains were becoming unbearable, like it was tearing her mind apart; Twilight stayed in focus and disregarded the pain and continued to increase the flicker. That feeling was more than a feeling, it was of memories, it was of hope, and it was magic. Her horn fluctuation slowed, into a steady beam, she had control, her horn gave a light spark. The ache then became agonizing, the white emptiness became faded, blinded by not light but pain Twilight passed out.

Twilight snapped into consciousness after a few minutes, she was in a library. Not her library back in Ponyvile, not like any library she has seen in Canterlot but it did compare to the elegant libraries in Canterlot and exceled greatly in size. The cool floor was checkered black and white, with what appeared to be turf carpet in the running down the hall and by the shelves. The shelves themselves were magnificent they were about 2 stories tall and spanned the several dozen yards of the library, made of solid white stone with different symbols carved into the several shelves. It baffled Twilight that there was no ladder for the cases on either side, was I in a Pegasus library twilight said in her head trying to take in the size of the place. The most beautiful part was the library's light source, a single massive chandelier made up of thousands of green luminescent gems, it gave off a light almost as brilliant as the sun.

After Twilight soaked in this new place she remembered what had happened, she still had no explanation for how she got there, what was the white light, or how she got to the library. Twilight decided to search the library for clues, at closer examination of the shelves Twilight noticed on each spine was a different pony's name, not one book had the same name and twilight had not heard of a single name. As she continued to examine she noticed the turf carpet was real grass, it even looked like there was something living inside the grass, she saw nothing moving around as she looked closer might have been a draft Twilight thought. She picked out a book at random, here magic was working perfectly fine now, the book floated with ease off the enormous shelf. With no table or book stand around Twilight laid down and laid the book in front of her. The book would not open with telekinesis, and didn't open the old fashioned way either. There was no visible lock on the book, but that didn't stop her from trying to unlock the book with a plethora of spells Twilight was sure that she had her magic back and the spells were done correctly yet the book was defiant of each one.

"Oi, what are you doing with Lemon bill's information" said a squeaky male voice

Twilight dropped the book and looked for the voices origin, she was relieved that at least she was not alone.

"I'm down here, on the shelf" the voice

Twilight looked down at a plump caterpillar and started to explain herself.

"No need for apologies, erm… Twilight sparkle is it?" the caterpillar

Twilight nodded and her train of thought became out loud as she began to unleash the hundreds of unanswered questions when the caterpillar interrupted again

"I'm not the one to be answering you're questions, my mistress should be her for that, they call me the Book worm I'm the main hub of information in this collection" the book worm said to Twilight still anxious to get some answers "Well Ms. Sparkle I have a question for you, how did you get out of your containment?"

"That blank emptiness is for containment?" Twilight said still getting used to the fact she was talking to a caterpillar

"yes, and somehow you got out tell me" The Book worm said almost as bewildered as Twilight

"Well, I used a simple spark charm"

"Impossible, did you have anything with you?"

"No, I was carrying something when I was brought there, but it never followed me"

"Well then! You might just be that Twilight Sparkle the Mistress speaks of"

"Who is you're mistress! How do you know my name!"

"Sounds like you're about to meet her"

Twilight paused before spewing out more questions to hear hoof steeps coming towards her. The book worm then gave off a puff or yellow fragrance, in response a line of smaller caterpillars moved from the grass like ants, about 40 or 50 of them formed a perfect rectangle on the wall. Despite the happenings, Twilight stayed focused, she was ready to meet whoever was keeping her prisoner, what could one pony and some caterpillars do? Twilight thought. As the last caterpillars made a position a quick green flash and a doorway laden with green jewels appeared. Twilight's instinct was to examine this door but she stood tall awaiting her enemy.

Out of the shadow of the door way came a large silvery figure who's elegance and age were the same as the library. Twilight gasped as the stranger pony made eye contact, she gasped as well. After a few moments of silence the alicorn made a loving smile and spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle it is so nice to finally be of acquaintance" the alicorn nodded her head

"but, when… how did…" Twilight stuttered "Are we in Canterlot?" Twilight finally managed to say.

"No, Far from it in fact" The alicorn said in a soothing voice "let's have a seat; I have some explaining to do"

Black stone Chairs and tables appeared to move themselves without magic towards the center of the room.

"please, do sit" said the alicorn

And Twilight did. Twilight further examined this alicorn she was about the same size as Princess Luna but not as slender. Her curls were waving magically and had stripes that faded from jet black to empty white as was her tail. Her coat was a brilliant silvery shade, The alicorn then introduced herself, her name was Princess Amser and she explained that she was the one that had Twilight in "suspended reality" and was just about to get her. Amser said that Twilight was free to ask any question she may have and that after all she was the reason she was there. Amser explained how she had been in the library the whole time and that her mind was in this emptiness and went into detail on how she performed the ancient spell. Amser spoke of her decent, she was part of the royal family in fact, one of the oldest members as well. Twilight noticed Amser's cutie mark; a complex dial shape made up of several circles that all spun at different speeds. Twilight's curiosity grew as did her questions she had never seen a moving cutie mark before.

"Is your profession in records? Is that why you have such a vast library?" Twilight questioned.

"We'll I guess you could say that, but my work is much more important than just records." The princess sighed "I have the job to regulate and control the flow of time, and this library contains the stories of everypony since the beginning of time"

"Incredible!" Twilight exclaimed "How have I not read about you in the past!"

"This brings me to the very reason I brought you here." Princess Amser's kind face became more serious. "Your mentor and my sister has been lying to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight was still trying to make sense of her whereabouts, her reason for being here, and the pony before her. It was most difficult for Twilight to wrap her head around the information she had been given. How could this be possible? Her most trusted friend, mentor, and role model also be lying to her! Amser had to be lying! But then again why would Celestia ignore Amser, no mention of her in any of her lectures, no mention of her in any census, history book, or even any mare's tail. Still, what would drive anyone to go to that much trouble in making sure that sompony never existed. Was it possible that the Princess Amser was all a fake, could she be an illusion, was she still in suspended reality, was she a changeling? With all the conspiracy and confusion running rampant through Twilights head out of no ware she somehow managed to formulate word.

"Prove you're not a fake." Spoke Twilight as she was staring down the princess. "Please, could you just prove to me you are who you say you are."

"Very well then," that concerned smile came back to Amser's face.

A small green puff of a lime fragrance came from the Princess's horn. At first Twilight noticed no reaction, but after a few seconds a small green caterpillar fell attached to a strand of silk to the table before the two ponies. Amser then brought her horn to the small creature as it crawled to the top of it. One again after a short pause the extraordinary happened, the little caterpillar grew, from no bigger than an eyelash to about the book worms size in seconds. The outline of Amser's magic concealed the caterpillar and created an emerald like chrysalis in seconds, like some sort of time lapse. The next event though expected, was a beauty none the less, the fully transformed insect emerged as a radiant monarch butterfly, wings all a flutter. Amser was gazing upon this delicate creature with the same admiration as Twilight, but the Princess's smile was of simple joy. The New born butterfly landed atop Twilights horn.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle, pick a moment in time, past present or future, perhaps you're first book, the next disturbance in Ponyvile, or check up on your little dragon friend" Amser said with her eyes still on the butterfly

Without questioning how Amser knew spike she had a perfect memory in mind.

"The day I got my cutie mark, *sigh* it's still fresh in my mind"

Amser's green eyes fogged over with a cream hue, the butterfly disappeared from Twilights horn and her vision blurred. As new images came into focus; Twilight saw a young purple filly from a bird's eye view. Twilight enjoyed witnessing the moment from a new perspective, up until Celestia entered the view; it was just awkward to see Celestia. Knowing that Celestia, was sompony that had thousands of other ponies depend on her every day, and that that same Pony would go to the trouble of erasing an entire alicorn from existence!

Twilight gained vision of the library and Amser after the moment ended, the butterfly suddenly appeared back on the horn of the princess and the cloud over her eyes faded. Amser did not enjoy the memory as much as Twilight did. Twilight spoke of her studies in time spells and never found anything resembling the time lapse growth of a Caterpillar. Twilight learned much more on time spells, the technique, the history, and apparently Star Swirl was once a student of Amser! After they discussed more on the topic and after a few of Twilights failed attempts to turn the Butterfly back into its original form, Twilight continued to ask new questions.

"How did you get me to this place?" Twilight questioned

Twilight then remembered what was happening at Sweet Apple Acers, and was nearly oblivious to the princess's response.

"The same way I sent that butterfly out"

"But I was in Ponyvile, that's no ware near here isn't it? How could you teleport me from so far away? Did you cause that swarm?" Twilight paused realizing what she just had said. "You did cause that swarm! You horrified my friends then made me disappear!"

"Yes, that was I." The princess admitted after a slight pause "I assure you your friends are safe, that swarm is of monarch, harmless" the now familiar look of concern and understanding came over Amser "Your friends are safe, Well, I've introduced myself, I believe I need to tell you why you're here… I need your help" Amser sighed. "Pay attention to this there is not a single equestrian record of these events; the ones that did exist were disposed of by your mentor…"

The princess sent out a blue puff of fragrance in response a dozen full grown Butterflies began to circle the alicorn's horn. In a blink they were gone. Twilight watched intensively. A puff of orange fragrance formed around Amser's horn as a small cloud of butterflies came down from the ceiling. Over a section of book shelf, the butterflies formed consecutive rows covering the entire section orange with black spots. The section of book shelf was gone under a screen of interwoven wings. As the cluster of butterflies glowed with Amser's magic the group then produced an image across the span of their wing spans. It showed Celestia with 4 other Alicorn floating in the sky each wearing a tiara or crown with a gem of their cutie mark. Twilight also recognized Luna, and Amser amongst the group, the two other Alicorn Twilight had never seen, heard of, or even read of before. One was a navy blue Mare with transparent green hair, the other a sky blue Stallion with a Fiery red mane. Was Celestia hiding them as well? Twilight was still unsure what to think of Celestia.

The image of the sky grew an unnatural bright pink, Celestia began to speak, the image did not provide sound of the event, the other 4 began to mutter in response. A bright magical field began to surround the 5 ponies, all of their eyes glowed bright white as the field grew brighter. A wispy shadow sped around the field, during the occurrence; the protective field grew black and was fading. The coordinated incantation ceased the 5 ponies eyes' glow died, they started to bicker at each other, and their faces became cruel, suspicious, and furious. They started fighting in their weakening protection bubble, busts of intense magic went flying, each pony was yelling things at each other, zipping around the bubble trying to avoid the blows. As the chaos grew in the bubble the wisp of smoke unshrouded itself, it was no other then the malicious discord chortling at the struggling ponies. At that very moment each of the 5 looked up angrily at their foe, their eyes began to glow once more and they became situated.

Discord surprised at their retaliation sped away from the group, it was too late for him; a multi-color ball concealed the beast. He began to thrash at his chamber yelling at the five ponies. Celestia with her eyes still glowing strong left the bubble and flew eye to eye with Discord, he stopped his thrashing and gave a menacing smile. Celestia and the other 4 spoke in unison to their captive, he then started begging. Celestia drew closer, and he at scream her. Celestia unshaken moved closer her horn's glow intensified; oddly enough it appeared that discord began singing, with Celestia inches away. A burst of rainbow light circled the 4 other alicorn and channeled through Celestia, then through discord. A stone statue fell to the earth.

The screen turned back into the wings, and Amser turned back to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, you are the very first unicorn to ever see the 6 original keepers of the elements of harmony"

"But where was the…" Twilight stopped, the princess looked at Twilight emotionlessly and nodded.

"And it was Celestia that caused his betrayal and his transformation" Amser said

"Celestia was the wielder of the element magic," Amser continued "it was her belief that this made her the leader of all of us. She had the most power among the 6 of us and who was to argue with that, she was still our sister and our role model." Amser sighed "This next event I will send directly to you."

Amser's eyes became cream, as Twilights vision blurred as the event became clear in both minds. There were 5 Familiar Alicorn and a sixth one sitting around a blue table that was like a fluffy pillow. The new alicorn was reddish brown in color, bald with a thick waving forest green beard and tail, this pony was first to speak.

"All fowl in the land have been straying from their homes, the western winds are too powerful Plume" said the brown pony

"Only after the high tide is over," Responded a light blue Alicorn "salt of the ocean is flooding the lakes and riverbeds as you have observed"

"it is not your duty to calm the oceans, nor is it to transport wild life!" the brown pony said

"I would be able to recede the ocean if Luna would change the moon on schedule" spoke the navy blue mare.

"The moon was on schedule," the past Amser said with a black shadow over her eyes "but the pull of the moon grows stronger still"

"I have been helping her to make a more glorious night," mentioned Celestia

"Why can't you find time to help rest of us?" Interrupted the navy blue mare

"I am very busy learning how to better harness my magic, I see Luna daily, erm, well… nightly" responded Celestia

"Why can't you just teach us to harness this power, why should you be the only one?" The brown pony questioned

"My role is magic amongst the group, It is one of my sole purposes to fulfill, not to teach or dispense" Celestia said frustratingly

"We all have duties that each of us depend on," argued the navy blue alicorn "And as our sister it should be your responsibility to help fulfill our duties"

"Yes, the galaxies and moonlight are have gotten much brighter," Luna agreed "You could make a more glorious world helping the others"

"No! I am not to be used as a battery for your puny kingdoms" Celestia busted

"How dare you!" the brown stallion rose from his seat "We would not ask you for help if you would be kind enough to share your learnings!"

Celestia slowly floated high above the table and her siblings, the sun turned a dark red.

"Do you dare challenge me?" she echoed with the royal Canterlot voice "I won't have it. Lave Alitopia and take your followers."

The 5 other ponies looked at each other, not a word was spoken, the 5 then all flew in different directions. There was fear in each of their eyes, trembling before the almighty Celestia. As the village emptied the sun was burning yellow and Celestia was siting calmly, no expression on her face. The royal guard and her followers were awaiting instructions. The days and nights zipped by and more and more ponies abandoned Alitopia, after days the city was empty and Celestia had a grin as bright as the sun. The Library came back into focus for Twilight and Amser.

"That was the last meeting of the council," said Amser "That was the end of the first and last Alicorn township, I have been living here ever since"

Twilight had never seen such fury or such power in Celestia how was it possible that she is the same pony as the one who was kind and understanding to her subjects in the present. What do I have to do with any of this, thought twilight? The Princess Amser began viewing a different image on screen, just a still image of that reddish brown Alicorn.

Amser's eyes fogged up again and she started reciting information on this pony; His name was Prince Adamant, his purpose in life was to regulate forests, mountains, deserts, and farm land. As indicated by his cutie mark, the world on an anvil. He kept animals in their homes safe and thriving, and made perfect homes for the each animal and aided those after natural disaster. Even though he was an alicorn he stayed close to earth and rarely went to Alitopia unless a council meeting was called. Once the last meeting was called he had been left with different natural disasters, no pony to help, and no power to do anything about it.

Amser used magic to bring down a massive book from the top shelf, overlapping the stone table she set it down on, the cover had labels in several different languages that few ponies could understand, and amongst one of the names was a clearly marked Equestria. Amser opened the ancient book near the beginning to reveal a map written in a different language. This map was nothing like current Equestrian maps, no islands, no major land divisions, the continent was a single land mass undivided by any rivers or mountain ranges. There were single mountains and short rivers, the only visible barriers between lands were sudden changes in habitat. One area was a desert, another rain Forrest, each new ecosystem was same size as the other and scattered across the land randomly, but not on conflicting with each other.

Amser flipped the page revealing a map with a nearly identical shape of a modern day equestrian map. Valleys, rivers, mountain ranges and divided kingdoms, Amser began to speak again.

"The massive change between the different landmasses came into effect in a matter of a couple days." Looking into the distance with her foggy eyes she continued "This broke out chaos throughout Equestria, millions of creatures were forced into new conditions that made no sense, they were all used to their perfect haven made to their specifications, and the same pony responsible for that was responsible for the shifts."

The screen of wings formulated and image again, it showed Adamant floating above the world at a dizzying height. From that view it looked like a 3D map of old Equestria, massive waves were crashing against his perfect beaches, and flooding rivers. Winds countering the waves were tearing down lumber, and creating sand storms. The prince, watching his life getting torn apart shed a tear. Though unable to hear it the prince, he started bawling, his was clearly forming a word over and over again, his mouth blasting in Canterlot voice repeating the same name "CELESTIA!" the very ground beneath the prince shook from his voice. The screen followed Adamant as he zoomed higher and higher still, at one point the view stopped, but the prince went further until he was just the silhouette of an equine in the moonlight. His horn had a dark red glow; he appeared to be yelling again, this time no words just screams, like he was furious at everything even his own existence.

Adamant became consumed by his own red glow as he continued screaming at the world. He became the same brilliance of light as the moon; his magic was bleeding through his body and creating a wispy black smoke on the perfect world he had crafted. The pony suddenly stopped struggling in the sky and became still. Not a single flap of his wings but he just floated there, unmoved by the western winds. His horn was being circled by wisps of black smoke at high speeds; it appeared that a tornado was forming at the top of his head blurring his red magic. The magic in his eyes began to fade as well; the brownish red was diluted into various oranges. During these happenings the prince remained completely still and silent, it was like he was possessed, just a rag doll oblivious to the world around him.

The once perfect and proud alicorn horn became a mangled, asymmetrical horn that was stretched unnaturally to the cloud of smoke consuming him. Showing through the black fog was a yellow glow, poking out, looking down at old Equestria. Twilight recognized that devilish yellow glow, even though it was just an image it still gave her shudders to think about it. As a strange, mangled face peaked out of its cloud, it came back to life giving a snicker to the world below. The barely recognizable adamant gave a dark smile, and with no warning, Mountains had protruded from the ground, they divided forests, destroyed farmland, and sent incredibly damaging quakes through the ground. The prince, lifting his hooves as more mountains rose from the ground, had begun to break into song. The cloud of smoke was still twisting around his body, making him more powerful and making him a monster.


End file.
